


Cross the Planes

by Craven Wren (ficguard)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficguard/pseuds/Craven%20Wren
Summary: A five part adventure following a mad Planeswalker and his journey to the original plane of darkness.





	Cross the Planes

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Craven my OC Planeswalker and his journey to the original plane of darkness and how it impacted his life. It will also explore some of the other ideologies of his character and his growth into the Planeswalker that he is today!

The dark energy crackled and the gateway snapped shut. The man wearing a long black cloak dropped a heavy crystal on his desk and began to scribble in his notes. He was almost done chronicling his latest attempt to reach the farthest part of the multiverse when his assistant entered the room and pointed out the window. “Master.” she said her voice a squeak. He looked up from his writing and realized the glow on the horizon wasn’t the sun but rather a mob coming for him. It was only a matter of time before someone ran their mouth to the cathar. 

He took her by the elbow and gave her very clear instructions for what to do next. He heard the first heavy thud on his door as he was preparing the crystals for his journey. It would take time he would have to face them after all. But he wasn’t going to make it easy. 

There was another thud, this one much heavier and the door began to groan under the strain. Finally one more solid hit from the battering ram and the door blew open, sending splinters everywhere and scaring his poor assistant half to death. “Can’t you see, there is a child here?” he snarled at the cathar that came bumbling through the doorway. 

The cathar didn’t even glance at the girl but unrolled a piece of parchment. “By...By order of the Cathar of Innistrad, you are to be taken in and questioned for crimes against humanity, nature, and the very law of order. You are to pay penance for your crimes and await the Judgement of Avacyn!” the cathar declared. “I’ll pass.” the man said stepping back towards the gateway which was just starting to crackle with energy. 

“Fool!” The cathar shouted lunging forward with his holy sigil of Avacyn, which happened to look very much like a lance. With a murmured word and a wave of his hand, the man caused a disruption around him that made it hard to aim, the lance harmlessly fell to the side. He stepped in and grabbed the cathar by the throat. “Tell you beloved angel that I know her secrets and that I am not afraid of her, or her master.” he said, then whispered into the cathar’s ear, an ancient and powerful word of death. The man’s eyes lost their light and his body went limp. He tossed the body aside and asked for more volunteers for his research. 

Nobody moved and his assistant looked like she was about to pass out. The portal behind him ripped into existence with the roaring of endless of winds. “Now I shall take my leave of this place. This young girl is to not be harmed, do I make myself clear? For a group of religious fanatics you certainly have some dark ideas.” he turned and with his cloak billowing in the winds from beyond he laughed. “I like that, religious people with dark ideas!” he leaped into the portal. 

As his cloak whisked into the girl suddenly remembered what she was supposed to do and made an arcane gesture, the crystals shattered and the portal vanished forever. They’d never be able to rebuild the portal because those very rare crystals could only be found...elsewhere is what her master had told her. She didn’t feel she had a reason to doubt him for a moment. 

There was an awkward moment of silence and then the mob began to slowly disperse leaving her alone. She was an orphan but the master said if anything ever happened to him she was to take possession of everything that was in this house and he even had it in writing. No doubt the cathar would watch her, but she had less interest in her master’s magic than she did the magical beasts that roamed this land, especially the wolves. She idly scratched at her arm where an infected nip rested. She had gotten to close to one of them and it nipped her before she was able to scare it off with her meager magical talents. But her master left her lots of notes and books, so she’ll be able to study on her own. 

Deep into the darkness of the untamed, the man stood while all of reality burned around him. This was the place known as the Blind Eternities to those that were in the know, it was a world between worlds, it was madness. It was creation, it was destruction, it was heaven and it was hell. Thanks to a sliver of the madness he carried within his soul, he could survive here. It was more than that however. His portal was a shunt. A way of getting across the vast endlessness of this place faster. It allowed him to reach a place he felt was the very edge of the Eternities itself. There was a dark place here, a place of power that was ancient and slumbering and one that he greatly desired. 

There was a small black star ahead of him, no matter how he moved or the madness around him howled the star stayed in place. That was a plane. The energy emitting from it made his skin crawl and his spine tingle. This was the origin of darkness. This was the original dark plane that many had tried to emulate and few have succeeded, even on his home plane. He often wondered if that old vampire had been here before. 

This wasn’t his first visit nor did he suspect that this would be his last. He took a deep breath and reached out both with body and mind and when he touched the plane he let go of himself. It took hold of him like gravity and pulled him into it’s dark embrace. He landed with a heavy thud, a strange feeling after being in the weightlessness of the Eternities. He dusted himself off and took a look around. He was in a forest and it was about mid-autumn. The trees were a lustrous orange and two moons shown above. One was pure white and full, and the other was blood red and crescented, giving the sky the appearance of a mad man’s eyes. “What a beautiful sight.” he said to the cool night air. 

He started off with no real direction in mind just walking. At length he came to the forest’s edge and noticed that there was a small hamlet down below. The forest sat on a rise and beyond the hamlet laid a winding road that appeared to stretch on into the mountains. For such a dark plane this was also a place of beauty. He couldn’t imagine why it’s energy was so dark. But he’d find out, even if he had to climb into the heart of it himself. 

And he would make that power his.


End file.
